


The Robbery

by BrokenUniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Burglary, Friendship, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Orphans, but there will be in the main story, criminals, no yaoi here, part of a multi-chap story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenUniverse/pseuds/BrokenUniverse
Summary: Two boys, living off the streets, are just looking for a way to survive. But in order to achieve that, they have to turn to things which may end up turning back to bite them in the ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote when I was in the middle of writing the 12th chapter of a very long story. It's a prequel of sorts to that story because it's connected to the plot a lot but at the same time you can read the story, which is called The Two Who Got Away, without this. I basically wrote it to see how people would like the idea I'm working on, if my writing style is okay and if there would be people interested in reading the multi-chap story. The story line in it starts two years after the night I'm writing about in this one-shot.  
> It's the first story I've ever written so far, or at least the first most developed plot-wise and the one I've done the most research on up until now. I'm planning on posting it but I'm still unsure about that so that's why I wrote this short one-shot, to see if it is a good idea to start posting the long story.

* * *

 

The night was clear and quiet and the large moon was hanging heavily in the sky, surrounded by millions of blinking stars. A light breeze was making the July heat a little more bearable for the people in the city that night. Many have gone out, young and old were all taking advantage of the perfect Friday night to have some fun and let loose from the long week they all thought they had had.

But of course, there were always more than one type of people in the world and while most were taking advantage of the night, others were taking advantage of this first type of people.

And two such boys, who definitely weren’t from the first type, were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, who had been planning this night for quite some time now. A while ago they had decided on a target and since then had been trying to find the perfect opportunity to hit said target. It was in the form of a house, but not just any house. It was actually a big, expensive mansion, belonging to an important, rich family.

They had learned about the family’s plans for tonight, who they were, what they had, how they had gotten it and whatever else they could find through various sources. All in all, they were prepared to make a big hit tonight which would ensure them money for quite some time. It would probably be months until the duo would have to even think about finding money again.

So, clad from head to toe in black, Sasuke was currently climbing up the side of the mansion. It was in one of the rich neighborhoods which were usually full of snobs who had one mission in life and that was to show off with their pretty, shiny stuff to each other. Technically they were comparing dicks but in a rich, fancy way, trying to get a one up on each other under the pretense that they were ‘friends’.

Sasuke scoffed silently to himself. They were usually so full of themselves and their overrated security systems that they never even checked if their doors were locked. Well, these people certainly hadn’t, because the big, metal doors leading to their park of a front yard had been left unlocked and, well, who were Naruto and Sasuke to pass up such an invitation? Not like if the doors had been locked these two wouldn’t have gotten in. The fence was so heavily and richly ornamented that it was practically made so people would climb over it. Houses like these all but screamed ‘ _Rob me!_ ’.

The Uchiha had spotted the cameras immediately upon arrival and it had taken him only a second to realize they were just for show. Or well, they were now at least, after his best friend had disabled them. The raven, though, had still kept to the shadows cast by the tall trees and bushes in the garden, probably just out of habit. He had gone to one side of the house, where the trees were very thick and hid the sidewall very well from almost every angle you looked. Using that to his advantage, Sasuke had climbed one of the trees until he was high enough to jump and grab the ledge of one of the windows. Meanwhile, Naruto had gone around the building to find another way in so they could cover more ground at once. If he didn’t, he’d take the same route, but it was worth the checking.

And here was Sasuke now, one story away from the open widow he had first seen and two stories above the ground. But of course this place was like a child’s playground for him and not twenty seconds later, after a couple of fluid motions on his part, he was already putting his second foot on the carpeted floor in the room beyond the open window. In the dark it looked like there was a lot of stuff in there, but of course he wouldn’t be working in the dark. If it were an apartment building, he wouldn’t have had a choice but to work only with the light coming from the outside. In such a mansion though, which was probably a good half a mile away from the nearest neighbors, he could freely use his flashlight.

He let one of the straps of his backpack slip from his shoulder and he shuffled through the bag’s contents for a while until he found what he was searching for. He turned the flashlight on and a single look around the room told him it was a bedroom, probably belonging to some toddler if he had to judge by the interior of it. And it was so pink and there were so many toys around it that if you asked him, it was way much creepier than anything else.

Deciding that there wouldn’t be anything too precious in a room that apparently belonged to a three-year-old, he crossed it in a couple of big strides and opened the door, entering a long, silent hallway. Sasuke was once again thankful for the carpet. He was almost sure that there wasn’t anyone in the house except for him and Naruto but still, he felt better when he was as quiet as possible.

It was good that he had entered from the room at the end of the hallway because now they wouldn’t waste time backtracking or searching for the same room when they would be leaving. Of course, Naruto could have always found a better escape but Sasuke doubted it.

Now, the hallway certainly had that rich, snobbish feel to it. There were vases that probably costed more than all of Sasuke’s and Naruto’s belongings at once, and these overpriced flower holders were placed upon tables that no doubt were from the finest of wood. He could almost see in his mind the trophy wife of this household showing these stuff to her equally rich girlfriends and telling them how the wood was personally carved by monks from Tibet or some shit like that. The wallpapers were a nice creamy color with something like golden linings going through them and over all looking nice, but so snobbish and cliché, Sasuke felt his eyes roll out of their own accord.

Too bad the raven only had one backpack and wouldn’t be able to take much. But then again, he couldn’t be seen running around a rich neighborhood dragging a huge bag after himself so he would have to work with what he could. They had parked their car a good distance away, not wanting to be suspicious, which meant they couldn’t take too much.

Sasuke started checking the doors one by one and at first he only came across either guestrooms or bathrooms. And even if he wasn’t rich himself, he knew those weren’t the rooms where rich people held their very expensive stuff.

Sasuke was looking for the main bedroom because he could bet his ass there would be a lot of jewelry there. He doubted he would be able to find cash, but expensive gems, gold, silver or whatever of the like would more than do. They could probably make thousands with just the wife’s stuff because it was safe to assume it would be as expensive as everything else in here.  
It took the raven some time but he finally found his way to a bedroom probably as big as a living room. He absentmindedly noted that there was a balcony to it and that they could probably get away from there without needing to get back to the creepy pink room. After that observation, he wasted no time and immediately went for the huge dresser to his right, smirking when he opened the first drawer and various, heavily ornamented jewelry boxes came in sight. Even if they didn’t have anything too expensive in them, the boxes themselves could be probably sold for a lot. He didn’t even bother opening them before he began to put them one by one in his bag. They were quite heavy which made him more than happy.

Done with the first drawer, he closed it and opened the second. So immersed in what he was doing, Sasuke didn’t notice, nor did he hear it, when the door knob had been pushed down and the door opened.

* * *

 

Naruto had snickered quietly under his breath when he had entered the building so easily. Stupid rich people with their stupid confidence, they never bothered locking their windows or doors. Not like he was complaining. He was just mentally mocking them because here he was now, about to throw their stupidity and confidence in their faces.

The blond had entered from the first floor, using a window in the back that had been foolishly left unlocked, and then started quietly moving around the first floor, collecting everything that looked rather expensive, but not too antique because then they would be found too easily when the stuff was reported missing and they tried to sell it. He wasn’t nearly dumb enough to steal something that would take just two days to track down. Being thrown in jail wasn’t something he and Sasuke were aiming for here.

But of course, if it wasn’t an antique, and therefor very traceable, people didn’t put very expensive stuff on the first floors of their mansions so he didn’t get much. But no worries, he had two more floors to look through. No doubt something good was going to be up there.

It had been sheer luck that they had learned about this place being left unattended for the night and as people who liked to grasp at every chance they got, Naruto and Sasuke had come here tonight. Now they would finally have enough money to not worry for the next couple of months. Of course they probably would still live in the car or at a friend’s place for the occasional night or two, but that was just how things were for them. They couldn’t fully settle down anywhere because with what they were doing, people soon started recognizing them and they couldn’t risk being caught by the cops.

Truth be told, they hadn’t done this in a while. They mostly kept to pick-pocketing people on the streets or on the train stations. But then, once in a while, an opportunity like this presented itself to them. They had only once before broken in somewhere to steal and that was a couple of months ago. As you can already tell, they were never caught and now, when they once again had no money, Naruto and Sasuke had to do what they had to do in order to survive.

Moving quickly but silently to the next floor, Naruto searched through the rooms there but it didn’t seem like there was anything he could easily take from it too. Of course there was a lot of expensive stuff, but most of it was either too big or too heavy and more often than not, both. Like, he couldn’t steal a fucking royal, nor could he steal a picture as huge as the wall it was hanging on. And the second floor seemed to have a lot of those. It had a gallery, a music room, two offices and the rest was guest rooms and bathrooms so except for the decorations on the shelves or the vases here and there, he couldn’t steal much.

So, with even less then he had gotten from the first floor, Naruto got up to the third where no doubt everything of importance would be kept. Not even rich people showed off all their stuff too much. And besides, no doubt the master bedroom would be there, seeing how he hadn’t come across it yet. Of course, Sasuke would have most probably already reached it, but who knew, he might have missed something in there.

Reaching for the first room to his right, Naruto gripped the metal door knob and slowly pushed the door open. He dragged his flashlight through the room and almost groaned when it turned out to be just another guest room. Really, how many guests did these people invite? They either had family huge enough to populate a city or they just liked to burden their cleaning maids too much. There was no other explanation as to why they would have a shit ton of guestrooms. There were only three people that lived here for god’s sake! And yeah sure, they might have hired help but still.

Going to the room opposite of that one, Naruto sighed, mentally prying it wasn’t just another guestroom or he was seriously going to flip.

He grabbed the cool metal handle and opened the door, slowly pocking his head inside to look around the room. It didn’t look like a guest room at first sight and so far that was enough to make him happy. It was way bigger and had too much furniture so he used his flashlight to have a better look around. Just a second later though, he almost screamed when the stream of light fell on a dark, tall figure to his immediate right.

* * *

 

Naruto didn’t have time to scream, though, because he was slammed hard enough in the wall next to the door that his air was pushed out of his lungs. Oh, and did he mention that there was a forearm pushed up against his throat? Yeah, there was that too.

“ _This is it. Damn it I’m going to die here for some petty cash or worse. What if they call the cops? What if they sent me to jail? What if… wait, a minute. Where’s Sasuke?_ ” And with that last thought Naruto panicked even more so he kicked out, knocking the other person to the ground and off himself. He would have probably bolted out of the room to find Sasuke and get out of there as fast as possible but he had dropped his flashlight in his haste and needed to find it first. He had touched it without his gloves at some point and he didn’t want to leave any fingerprints behind.

Looking down, it had fallen so it perfectly illuminated the face of his attacker.

“Sasuke!?” He asked incredulously. What the Hell?

Sasuke’s dark eyes had widened when he had heard this person say his name. When the raven had realized the door was being opened, this other person had already poked his head in, so with his heart in his throat, Sasuke had acted on impulse, going on the offense before he had to go for the defense. 

“What the fuck, you bastard? You almost gave me a heart attack!” The voice continued in a harsh whisper and then suddenly it all clicked.

“Naruto, you moron! Why are you here when I left two whole floors for you? And you could have at least knocked to let me know it was you!” He hissed, his eyes narrowing in the direction of apparently his best friend.

“What the hell! You should have known it was me! We’re all alone here,” The blond answered.

“You never know that. What if it was someone else?” Sasuke asked as he slowly pushed himself to his feet with a groan. Damn, Naruto had the kick of a horse.

“I don’t think there’s anyone else who’d be trying to break in here tonight but fine, whatever. I should have knocked and you should have at least taken a look before attacking,” Naruto said, rubbing his throat absentmindedly where Sasuke had held him by the wall. “What did you find so far?” He asked, changing the topic before the raven had the chance to argue.

“Hn, nothing else except for the jewelry in here,” He said, nodding his head to the huge wooden dresser. “You?” He asked the blond as he bent down to pick up his fallen backpack and Naruto's flashlight.

“I gathered some stuff but I don’t think it’s that expensive. Everything on the two floors below is either some antique or weights a ton or two,” He explained.

“Doesn’t matter, I think we’ll have enough for at least a couple of months if not a year with these,” Sasuke said, lifting his bag slightly. “I’ll see if there’s anything else in these drawers, you go check the wardrobes and shelves over there,” The raven said, returning to his previous position in front of the dresser. He didn’t see the blond mocking him behind his back for being so bossy, but then again, Sasuke didn’t have to. He knew Naruto well enough that he was aware what the blond would do before he even had the chance to do it.

A couple of minutes passed with them working in complete silence. Sasuke stuffed whatever precious thing he found in the dresser while Naruto was going through the other part of the room, doing much the same with whatever he thought might be expensive enough.

They were almost ready to leave when they both heard a sound that made them freeze in their spots momentarily and sent their hearts up in their throats. Sharing a look, as if to confirm they had both heard it, they realized the sound was from the garage door which was being opened. And of course, there could be only a handful of people who would be able to open it and none of these people would take it lightly if they found some punks going through their stuff and stealing from the house.

They tried to be as quiet as possible with putting their flashlights back in their bags and closing every drawer they had opened in the room so nothing would look amiss at first sight. The later the cops were called, the better.

There was a rather loud whine, probably of a little kid, which came from downstairs and only got louder which could only mean that the family was going up the stairs now.

As fast as they could, Naruto and Sasuke ran for the balcony, still doing their best to not make a sound, and opened the big glass doors, immediately going out and closing them behind themselves. They could only hope that if someone entered the bedroom before they had the chance to escape, they wouldn't turn on the lights in the room because right now Naruro and Sasuke had no cover if anything else were to happen.

It seemed that their only escape was from the balcony so grabbing the railing, Sasuke jumped over it, turning himself in the air so he was still holding on to it as he hung outside from the third floor. He had to be careful with what he did if he didn’t want to end up with a couple of broken bones tonight. So, very carefully calculating his next move, he swung a little on the railing and used the momentum to jump and grab the windows ledge next to him which was conveniently close to a pipe which was running along the edge of the building. It wasn’t something he could use without it breaking while he was getting down to the ground but it was definitely something that could help him with the task.

Following suit, Naruto had done the same so far and was waiting for the raven’s next move so he could proceed too. He was still hanging from the bedroom’s balcony and the blond was beginning to get more and more anxious. Even through two closed doors he could hear footsteps as if from high heels and that meant someone was walking up and down the hallway just in front of the bedroom.

Grabbing the pipe, Sasuke used it to push himself away from his spot and onto the next window ledge, this one a floor lower. From there he took a breath and jumped down, landing rather heavily on his feet because of the height, but he was overall okay so he quickly dusted himself off and straightened up. The blond soon followed, landing down with a soft grunt right next to his best friend.

So far so good, now they just had to make their way to the fence separating the garden of the house from the outside. And they were just about to do so they could get awag safely from there, when the light in what appeared to be the kitchen was turned on and a man walked in the lit room.

Now, they were foolishly standing right in front of some huge windows that went from the ceiling to the ground and apparently one of those windows was also a door to the back yard. So of course, when the light from within was turned on, there was no way it wouldn’t shine on them too, making them completely visible to whoever was watching from the inside.

With their hearts in their throats, the duo froze up at first and it appeared as if the man who had turned on the lights had done the same. For a very long, heavy second, they just stared at the man who in turn just stared back at them in shock, as if unsure of what he was seeing. But of course, before the owner of the house could react in any way, they had bolted from their places, hearing a shout from the house as the man had probably shouted after them. Well, he had been just a little too late because it was only a couple of seconds they needed to reach the tall metal fence and then less than a minute to climb and jump over it even with their heavy bags on their backs.

It was a good thing they used gloves, because when the guy called the cops, they wouldn’t be able to get a single fingerprint from either of them and they would be probably out of the town before the family was finished with failing in the report. Plus, if Naruto had disabled the cameras like he said he would, then they really had nothing to worry about.

It was maybe just five minutes later when the teens reached their car and just then did they allow themselves to rest for a little while, leaning back in their seats and breathing heavily because of the adrenaline still coursing through them after the not so short run. The small space of the car was filled with the sound of their heavy breathing but they didn’t have the chance to return their breaths to normal, because soon a police siren was heard in the distance and it was definitely getting closer. Sasuke had no choice but to start the car and exit the neighborhood as fast as he could.

“Damn, that was close,” Naruto said after a minute when his breathing had finally returned to normal.

“Hn, let’s just hope they wouldn’t be able to track us,” Sasuke said, though he sounded more like he was mocking the police than being serious. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had called the cops on them and every time up until now they had gotten away without a hitch. That said, they thought it was pretty safe to assume this one time would go the same way.

“You know there’s no way in hell this could happen, right? I stopped the electricity of the whole house so there were no alarms, no cameras, no nothing,” Naruto explained. “The guy must have turned it back on after coming home but by then we were already outside,” He added, a small devious smirk finding its’ way on his lips. They were good so there was no way they would be caught.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. We’re leaving,” Sasuke said and just then did Naruto notice they were headed to the southern exit of the city.  
“Aaw, I wish I could have said bye to sushi-roll,” Naruto whined, but then chuckled immediately after that, realizing he was probably the only person ever capable of saying that. “How much time do you think will have to pass before we’ll be able to get back here?” He then asked Sasuke seriously who just shrugged a little in response.

“I don’t know, those were a powerful family so I’d say at least six month. Hopefully by then it would die down,” He said, taking a sharp turn and going on a black road.

“And where are we going now?” Naruto asked nonchalantly as if the answer didn't matter to him at all. And to be honest, it really didn't. In their car they were practically at home and when they were together they really didn't have anything else to worry about.

The blond reached to turn on the radio in the car. After finding his favorite channel, he fished out a cigarette for himself and one for Sasuke from the front pocket of his backpack, pulling out a lighter from there too.

“I don’t know,” Sasuke shrugged again, after taking a long drag of his cigarette which the blond had lit too. “We’ll decide on the road,” He added and took another puff of his cancer stick then let the smoke out into the fresh air of the night, a small almost invisible smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips. In truth, he was very proud with the way the night had gone, no matter that they were almost caught. That actually made the feeling of triumph this much bigger and sweeter. 

The moon continued to shine bright and big in the sky, lighting up the road they were driving on while making their escape from the city in which they would be most probably searched for, for quite some time. It didn’t really matter though, because so far, no cop had been ever even close to catching them and they planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your thoughts! Did you like it? What didn't you like? Any feedback would be deeply appreciated. :)


End file.
